


An Untimely Ailment

by SentientMango



Series: Janus And The Convoluted Proposal [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hiding Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sickness, Sneezing, food (mentioned), nausea (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton wakes up feeling ill but today he can’t be sick! Janus had something planned, and Patton didn’t want to disappoint him, he’d be okay, he just had to power through!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Janus And The Convoluted Proposal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824787
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	An Untimely Ailment

**Author's Note:**

> Ships- moceit, implied platonic or romantic roloxiety (Roman x Logan x Virgil)
> 
> Prompt from anon on tumblr- It’s just my allergies” Moceit with Patton saying it

Patton stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, and groaned. Of all days for something like this to happen, it would be today wouldn’t it? Patton ran his hands over his pale face. He looked terrible, and felt it too, but he had felt fine yesterday. What happened? Patton sighed in exasperation. He couldn’t be sick, today Janus had planned a date! And he had seemed really excited about this one too. 

Patton looked at himself sternly and said, “You’re fine. Nothing a shower can’t fix!”

He checked his phone as steam filled the bathroom from the hot water in the shower. He had a text message from Janus that said, ‘I’ll be back home at 4:30! Be ready <3’ 

Patton smiled as he texted back, ‘of course honey! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!’ Patton turned away and sneezed into his elbow as the steam began to loosen his sinuses. He sniffled and set his phone down, and began to have his shower.

Twenty minutes later Patton was dressed and sitting at his desk with a towel around his neck. Patton had pulled a mirror onto his desk and had gathered the makeup he had acquired from his time being friends with Roman. Looking at the array, Patton was quite impressed, it had everything he needed. 

“Okay.” Patton hummed as he stared at his pale and oddly flushed face, while he rolled a tube of foundation on his fingers. “Just put a little makeup on, just enough so Janus doesn’t worry!”

Patton glanced at his clock, two hours until Janus came back to pick him up, ‘okay… okay you’ve got time,’ Patton thought. Patton wasn’t sure exactly where Janus had gone, but he had said something last night about needing to pick something up at the Prince’s house today, but he’d been gone all day, and Patton hadn’t thought to ask why.

Patton began to apply foundation and concealer both with little to no problems, as he effectively covered up his overly pale skin and the bright pink tinge of a fever on his cheeks. He was shivering uncontrollably, and his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, but soon enough he finished blending them into each other, and he reached for the loose setting powder, and began to apply it as Roman had taught him. The small particles of powder that Patton began to apply to his face started to irritate his nose. Patton sniffled as his nose itched, but he just scrunched it, pressing away the sneeze, and applied the loose powder faster. This cold was miserable.

He finished up applying the makeup, it took far longer than he expected, and stood up, unfortunately a little too quickly, because his head began to pound and his vision swam. Patton leant against the desk as he closed his eyes in order to stop the world from tipping. 

“Patton. Get dressed, Janus will be here any moment.” Patton said into the air, as he willed his body to move.

When Patton opened his eyes and was very happy to see that the world had stopped spinning. There was a low throb in his forehead that Patton chose to ignore as he put on the sundress he had picked out a few days ago for this date. Just as he finished putting a necklace on, the doorbell rang.

Patton took a deep breath and grabbed his phone before skipping over to the door and opening it. Janus was leaning against the doorframe in a suit, his hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and there was a chunk of hair that fell in front of the left side of his face. When Patton opened the door, Janus winked and said, “Hey darling, you’re looking beautiful as always.”

Patton grinned as he slipped on his shoes, “Why thank you! You look very smart, is it one of Logan’s?”

Janus gasped in mock offense. “Me? Wearing one of Logan’s suits? Absolutely not.” Janus paused for a moment before saying, “This is Roman’s. Anyway I’m pretty sure Logan guards his suits with his life.”

Patton giggled, and tried to say casually, “So are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?”

Janus hummed and offered Patton his arm, “Why ruin the surprise? Come on it’s only a little longer!”

Patton pouted playfully, as he locked the door before taking Janus’s arm. “A little longer in your books is a whole lot different than a little longer in my books.”

They got settled into the car, and Janus put on some jazz as he plugged in some place into google maps. 

Patton didn’t remember falling asleep, but suddenly he realized he was awake. He realized this because there was something prodding his shoulder.

“Patton? Sugar, we’re here.”

Patton rubbed his eyes and yawned, “Did I fall asleep?”

Janus shook his head, “Absolutely not.”

Patton giggled and he asked, “So where are we?”

Janus handed Patton his glasses, “Why don’t you take a look?”

Patton and Janus stepped out of the car, and a beautiful field of colorful flowers sprawled out in front of them, and Patton could just barely see the ground drop off in a cliff. The horizon was blue, although Patton the more he looked at it, he couldn’t tell if it was the ocean or just the distant blue blur of the horizon.

“Wow…” Patton breathed.

Two arms wrapped around his waist and Janus’s head rested on his shoulder. “Come on love, I brought a picnic.”

Patton turned his head towards Janus’s as he asked, his voice full of wonder, “Is that the ocean or the horizon?”

Janus kissed Patton’s nose lightly, “It’s the ocean. You’ve never seen it before right?”

Patton looked back out to what he now knew was the ocean, “No. Not in person anyway.”

Janus’s voice softened as he said, “I’ll grab the food. Why don’t we eat on the cliff. You'll be able to see the ocean more clearly.”

Janus’s arms and head left him for a moment and he was left with his thoughts. His headache was back, and Patton only hoped the congestion sounded less obvious than it felt. 

Janus came back to his side a few moments later with a basket and said, “Come on honey, let’s go have some dinner.” 

Patton entwined Janus’s hand in his, and smiled at him, “I love you.”

Janus blushed and mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

Patton squeezed his hand as Janus led him toward the cliff at the edge of the field. A few feet away from the edge Janus stopped and began setting up lunch while Patton walked a little closer to the edge. He stifled a few sneezes as he stared out into the ocean. “It’s so big.” Patton said to no one in particular. “It just keeps going.”

A little while later Janus appeared back at Patton’s side, as he wrapped an arm around him. “Hey darling. What ‘cha feeling right now?”

Patton’s breath caught in surprise, and it took everything he had not to dissolve into a coughing fit. His thoughts started to run through his head panickedly, ‘He knows you lied. He’s going to be mad.’

“Patton?” Janus asked, as he squeezed Patton’s side gently. “You in there honey?”

Patton looked over at Janus and smiled, although to Patton it felt strained, “Yeah, I’m fine, I’ve just never seen anything like it.”

“It is beautiful isn’t it.” Janus said, and if he had noticed the weakness and unease in Patton’s smile he didn’t mention it. “Pictures really don’t do it justice.” Patton hummed. Janus took Patton’s hand, “Do you want to eat now?”

Although Patton wasn’t hungry he nodded, because he realized he hadn’t eaten all day, and that probably wasn’t a good thing. 

Janus escorted Patton over to the little picnic blanket set up and opened the picnic basket. As he began to take food out, Patton found himself almost in a state of shock with how much food Janus had managed to fit in the small basket. 

Patton laughed as Janus pulled a container of oddly cut brownies out of the basket, “Did you make all this?”

Janus shrugged, “It wasn’t any trouble, I wanted to make today special.” Janus shuddered exaggeratedly, “Well Logan wouldn’t stop backseat baking and Virgil kept hovering like I was going to burn the house down, but besides that no trouble at all.”

Patton grinned over at Janus, and tried to ignore the slight nausea that began to settle into his stomach as he reached for a sandwich. “Well it all looks wonderful.”

They sat, eating in relative silence, however Patton was more picking at his food than actually eating it. Patton felt a sharp prick in his nose and quickly turned to the side as a small fit of rapid fire sneezes helped alleviate the pressure in his nose.

Patton sniffled as his eyes began to water, “Excuse me.” He mumbled as he grabbed a napkin from the blanket and blew his nose.

Janus was frowning when Patton looked up again and was studying Patton’s face. “Are you okay?”

Patton suppressed the urge to shiver, and he put on his most convincing smile, “Of course! It’s just my allergies.”

Janus pursed his lips as he seemed to be deciding whether or not to argue. “Okay if you’re sure.”

Ten minutes later Janus stood up, and offered a hand to Patton, “Are you up for a walk?”

Patton glanced at the beach where the sun was slowly setting over the water, “Absolutely!” 

After Janus put the picnic stuff in the car, he led Patton onto the beach. The two walked hand in hand along the water. Occasionally Patton would punctuate his sentences with a cough, but beside that he thought he was hiding it well. Their conversation had its dips and swells and occasionally Patton would stop them to look at a pretty shell. 

About half an hour into the walk Janus stopped them. The sunset was at the peak of its color. 

Janus cleared his throat, “Patton-”

Before he could say anymore Patton began coughing, “Sorry.” Patton said in between coughs, “You can keep going.”

But what Janus was going to say was far back in his mind now, “Patton breathe.”

A few moments later Patton managed to stop coughing, and he waved for Janus to continue what he was sayin, “I’m sorry Jan, keep going?”

But Janus didn’t miss the way Patton swayed on his feet. “No absolutely not. It wasn’t important.” Janus said as he put his hands on Patton’s shoulders to steady him. “You’re sick.” It wasn’t a question but Patton nodded anyway. Janus moved a hand up to Patton’s forehead and winced at the warmth. 

“We’re going home. And you are getting some rest.”

Patton nodded again hesitantly. 

Janus glanced around, “Ugh I wish we weren’t so far from the car. Okay, can you walk?”

Patton laughed, “Why wouldn’t I be able to.”

“Drop the act Patton.” Janus said gently, as he looped an arm around Patton to help him walk. “It’s okay.”

Patton sighed and let Janus help him walk back down the beach toward the car. Half an hour later, it was getting dark, and they were still on the beach. Patton was almost dead weight at this point, and Janus was contemplating just carrying Patton the rest of the way. 

“Janus?” Patton said in almost a whisper, “I really don’t feel good.”

“I know honey.” Janus said and he paused, before saying, “Come on, get on my back, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”

Patton nodded and ten minutes later they were in the car. Janus glanced over at Patton who was asleep against the window. Janus set his phone up with directions before calling Logan.

“Hello? Janus?”

“Yeah hi Lo.” Janus said as he turned onto another road. 

“Well this is a surprise, I thought maybe you would tell us that you two had gotten-”

“Shut up Logan.” Janus hissed, as he glanced at the unconscious Patton.

“Oh my apologies is that not the reason you’re calling?”

“Oh absolutely.” Janus said, venom thick in his voice. “Everything went just peachy. And we decided that calling would be the right way to tell you.”

“Oh wonderful! Congratulations on your-” Logan didn’t get to finish his sentence, because his voice was suddenly muffled like someone had put a hand over his mouth, and a new voice came over the speaker. 

“Okay hi Janus. It’s Virgil. Clearly everything is not okay, what do you need?”

Janus glanced over at Patton again. “Um Patton’s sick. I need you to get supplies or something.”

“Okay. We’ll get everything set up at your place. How far off are you?”

Janus checked the ETA. “Um an hour and a half?”

“Ninety minutes?” Virgil cried, “Geez Janus pick up the pace. Your fi—boyfriend is sick.” There was a pause, “Did you get a chance to—”

“No. I was about to, but then he started dying.”

“That sucks. Be here in 85?”

“Yeah see you in 80.”

Janus hung up and turned on some quiet music. He didn’t want to give his brain an opportunity to wander.

Seventy five minutes later Janus pulled into his driveway. Roman was sitting on the steps, but he immediately jumped to his feet when the car pulled in. He rushed to The passenger’s side door and picked Patton up, and started carrying him to the house. Janus was only a few steps behind him. 

Logan opened the door and took a few steps back in surprise. “Oh dear, I thought he’d be able to walk.” 

“He’s asleep.” Roman said flatly as he carried Patton into the bedroom where Janus assumed Virgil was waiting.

“So Patton is sick?” Logan asked.

Janus sighed, “Yeah. I think it must have happened overnight, he was fine yesterday, but he’s got a major fever.” Janus frowned “He was trying to hide it too.”

Logan hummed, “And it came on that fast?”

Janus hummed noncommittally, and Logan said gently, “Well if you two need anything, we’re right here or we’ll be right across the street.”

“Yeah thanks Lo.”

“And Janus?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sure you’ll get a chance to ask soon.”

Janus smiled sadly. “Yeah thanks Logan.” 

Logan smiled, “Would you like us to stick around and help?”

Janus shook his head, “No it’s fine. I’ll handle it.”

Logan nodded, “Alright well if you need back up call us.”

“Thanks.”

After saying their goodbyes Janus’s friends left. Janus pulled up a chair beside the bed, and set a cool washcloth on Patton’s head. As much as Janus wanted to make Patton wake up to take some medicine and take his temperature. Patton needed sleep. So Janus opted for just sitting by Patton and running his fingers through Patton’s hair.

“I’m sorry you got so sick honey.” Janus said quietly. He sighed as the weight of the box suddenly felt like bricks in his jacket pocket. He took it out and toyed with the small box, running his fingers over the edges and turning it over in his hands. He didn’t open it. Janus bit his lip, and put the box back in his pocket. He pressed a small kiss against Patton’s hand. “It can wait.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
